The mind and the heart
by Kazuna-Rox
Summary: Après l'attaque de Moriarty, et le face à face à la piscine... Et si Sherlock avait dû tirer sur la bombe ? - Jonhlock - Voilà ma vision de cette scène. Spoiler de la saison 1 et de l'épisode 1 de la saison 2. Leemon à la clé !


_Donc me voilà avec un One Shot sur la série Sherlock BBC, sur le couple phare, John et Sherlock._

_Attention, Spoilers des saisons 1 et 2, notamment le début du premier épisode de la seconde saison. _

_Et surtout, attention... :lemon: ! _

_Ps : Cet Os est désormais le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ! _

_**SHERLOCK – « The mind and the heart »**_

La première chose que le médecin put sentir, ce fut le froid qui lui piquait le corps, puis une forte douleur dans son épaule gauche. Il se débattit pour remonter à la surface, prenant une forte inspiration d'air dans ses poumons dès que sa tête fut hors de l'eau. Il s'agrippa au rebord du bassin et se hissa hors de l'eau. Il toussa, puis observa la piscine du regard. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les vestiaires étaient détruits tout comme les cabines, le toit ainsi que les murs avaient totalement explosés sur la partie sud du bâtiment, celle où Moriarty se trouvait. Il remarqua que le bassin était partiellement recouvert de pans de mur brisé, et que les colonnes du fond, celles du côté où Sherlock était entré, étaient intactes, même si certains morceaux de murs avaient volés jusque là. Tout à coup, il arrêta son analyse des lieux. Sherlock ! Où était le détective ?

**_Sherlock ?!**

Seul le silence lui répondit et il prit peur. Il parcourut plusieurs endroits : les vestiaires, le bout de bassin intact, mais aucune trace de son ami. Il paniqua. Et la peur - en plus du froid - lui mordit le corps. Il appela une nouvelle fois son ami, et un fracas derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il fit volte face et découvrit alors le détective poussant un morceau de mur avec difficulté. Il accourut pour l'aider, soupirant, rassuré de voir son ami en un seul morceau. Alors qu'il l'aidait à se dégager entièrement, son épaule le fit souffrir et il lâcha un gémissement. Il se tint l'épaule en grimaçant et demanda à Sherlock qui époussetait ses vêtements salis par la poussière :

**_Ça**** va ? **

**_Parfaitement et toi ?**

**_Ça va... Tu es totalement fou tu le sais ? **Souffla-t-il

**_Effectivement. Mais tu le savais déjà non ? Et puis, il me semble que tu étais parfaitement d'accord pour que je fasse ce que j'ai fait.**

**_Et bien, étant donné que l'on était menacé par les tireurs de Moriarty, je crois qu'aucune autre alternative ne se présentait à nous, si ce n'est de se prendre une balle.**

Il vit distraitement Sherlock fermer précipitamment sa veste, après que ce dernier ai scruté l'eau du bassin. Il s'élança ensuite vers le fond dévasté de la piscine. Il souleva des dizaines de débris, cherchant visiblement son nouvel ennemi. Mais au bout de dix minutes, alors que le brun était toujours en pleine recherche, John se laissait tomber au sol, contre l'une des colonnes encore debout, puis soupira, se tenant l'épaule douloureuse, et appela son ami qui tournait une nouvelle fois en rond.

**_Sherlock... Sherlock pour l'amour du ciel calme toi ! Il a disparu alors_ s'il te plaît_, cesse de tourner en rond... **

_Je le revoyais faire les cent pas, l'arme pointée sur la tempe en réfléchissant. Pour... libérer un peu la tension, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lâcher : _

_**_Je suis content que personne n'ai vu ça.**_

_**_Mh ? **_

_**_Toi en train de m'arracher mes fringues dans la pénombre d'une piscine, ça pourrait faire jaser.**_

_**_C'est à peu prêt tout ce que les gens savent faire. **_

_Nous avions ensuite rigolé nerveusement. _

John secoua la tête au souvenir qui lui revint. Alors que Sherlock passait à côté de lui, il l'attrapa par la manche et le força à se baisser, l'asseyant à ses côtés. Le détective essaya de protester, mais il soupira et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui. Il retint un gémissement de douleur, relevant discrètement l'un des pans de sa veste, après avoir vérifier que son colocataire ne regardait pas en sa direction. Il soupira en constatant que l'auréole rouge grandissait, fronçant sa chemise blanche d'une couleur vermeille. Il referma rapidement le pan, faisant froncer les sourcils du médecin. Il toussa, gémissant involontairement, inquiétant John qui se pencha vers lui. Il prit appui sur l'épaule de Sherlock et posa une main sur ses côtes. Sherlock grimaça alors qu'il palpait sa cage thoracique, et il lui murmura :

**_Je crois que l'une de tes côtes s'est cassée à cause du choc. **

**_Ce n'est rien John. Et ton épaule ? **

Il détourna la conversation, et força le médecin à se débarrasser de sa veste en laine en tirant dessus sous les plaintes du médecin. Il découvrit alors ce dernier dans une chemise tartan jaune qui le mettait en valeur – « _en tout cas, plus que ces affreux pulls »_ pensa Sherlock – et il déchira la manche gauche sous de nouvelles protestations.

**_Sherlock enfin ! Arrête ! **

Mais il n'écouta rien, comme d'habitude, et découvrit alors l'épaule nue du militaire. Ce dernier tenta de l'écarter, mais il lui tapa la main en grognant un « _**Laisse-moi voir bon sang**_ ». Et il se résigna, et laissa son colocataire observer son épaule. Il crut qu'il ferait juste une observation rapide et une remarque acerbe, mais il n'en fit rien : étonnant son colocataire, Sherlock fut doux dans ses gestes et palpa doucement la zone blessée et douloureuse. Il fit courir ses doigts pâles sur la peau halée du médecin et ce dernier grimaça par moments, mais les gestes du jeune brun lui firent du bien. Il soupira alors qu'il observait ses traits. Il semblait pensif – « _sûrement pensait-il à Moriarty » _se dit le médecin – mais il remarqua que le détective semblait souffrir, bien qu'il tentait visiblement de le cacher. Il fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, pensant rapidement que aucune force de police ou de secours n'était arrivée sur les lieux, puis se concentra sur son colocataire. Il constata qu'il semblait en sueur, mais conservait tout de même sa veste. Sherlock interrompit son observation lorsqu'il guida une main de John autour de son cou, laissant pendre l'épaule blessée alors qu'il l'aidait à se redresser sur ses jambes. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et John mena sa main gauche sur la taille de son colocataire qui s'appuyait d'avantage sur lui. Il l'appela, mais tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut un sourire faux. Il grogna, mais sursauta lorsqu'un liquide poisseux glissa sur ses doigts. Il avança celle-ci devant ses yeux et la découvrit teintée de rouge...

**_Du sang ?… Mais qu'est-ce que...**

Il tourna son regard vers son ami et prit peur en voyant l'air d'avantage livide de ce dernier. Il le repoussa légèrement, le débarrassant de sa veste sous ses plaintes, et découvrit alors ce que le détective tentait visiblement de lui cacher depuis quelques minutes.

**_Sherlock ! **

La peur et l'inquiétude prirent de nouveau place dans son corps. Il envoya un rapide message à Lestrade, et ordonna à Sherlock de s'allonger. Ce dernier protesta, mais il était faible et avait assez mal, même s'il le cachait au médecin. Il grogna, et força le brun à s'exécuter. Il se mit en face de lui, commençant à lui retirer sa chemise. Il était en train de retirer les derniers boutons, lorsque son portable sonna. Il regarda rapidement le message.

«_** Nous sommes en route. Avons reçu un appel pour l'explosion. Devrons avoir une discussion avec Sherlock à ce propos. »**_** Lestrade.**

Il souffla, rassuré, et reporta son attention sur le brun qui paraissait plus faible. Ses yeux semblaient absents, et le médecin ouvrit les pans de la chemise tâchée, découvrant alors une blessure par balle au sein du torse du détective consultant. La balle semblait être sortie mais l'hémorragie n'était pas stoppée. Il plaqua alors ses mains sur la blessure, bloquant ainsi le flux sanguin. Le détective gémit d'inconfort et baissa le regard vers son torse. Il observa avec attention les mains du médecin, couvertes de sang, contre sa peau pâle. Le contraste parfait : la peau hâlée de John contre sa peau de porcelaine. Il redressa son visage vers celui étonnement proche de John, et se perdit dans sa contemplation. C'est à peine s'il fit attention à Lestrade et les pompiers qui arrivaient. Il toussa, du sang perlant de sa bouche alors que son torse se mouvait frénétiquement contre les mains de Watson. Ce dernier le regarda avec un air paniqué alors qu'il appuyait d'avantage sur la plaie, lançant un appel à deux sauveteurs en observant le sang continuer à couler. Lestrade observa alors les deux colocataires : ils étaient couverts de poussière, à moitié dévêtus et Sherlock était blessé, perdant de sa superbe, alors que le médecin avait plaqué ses mains sur sa poitrine nue. Lestrade eut un sourire : si Anderson ou Donnovan l'avaient accompagnés, ils ne se seraient pas gênés pour leur lancer des piques ou faire naître des rumeurs. _Et de toutes façons, Sherlock ne semblait pas en état de pouvoir répliquer pour le moment,_ se dit le policier. Il soupira, légèrement inquiet lui aussi pour Holmes. Il vit John froncer les sourcils alors qu'il montait avec Holmes dans l'ambulance pour l'emmener à St Barth.

Lorsque John put enfin rentrer dans la chambre de son ami, quelques heures plus tard, il découvrit que celui-ci avait déjà un visiteur.

**_Mycroft ? Que faîtes-vous là ? **

**_Je suis venu rapidement pour faire sortir mon frère de cet hôpital avant qu'il n'y passe le reste de la nuit.**

**_Mais il doit rester sous surveillance d'un médecin ! **

**_Je vous en pries, John... Les soins de mon frère ne nécessitent pas qu'il demeure dans cet établissement.**

**_Il doit garder un médecin enfin ! Soyez raisonnable !**

Leur légère altercation fut interrompu lorsque la voix reconnaissable du détective se fit entendre :

**_J'ai déjà un médecin avec moi à Baker Street.**

**_Mais Sherlock ! Ne sois pas inconscient ! **

**_Tu es plus que qualifié pour ça.** Répondit-il en se redressant dans son lit en grimaçant.

John soupira, sachant que protester encore contre les frères Holmes était inutile. Après quelques minutes encore où Mycroft signa des papiers pour la sortie de son frère, ils prirent route pour Baker Street. Le trajet se passa dans le silence, Mycroft observait John avec un sourire énigmatique, John observait son colocataire avec inquiétude, et le détective avait le regard perdu vers l'extérieur de la voiture. Une fois dans l'appartement, ils lancèrent un rapide «_** Bonjour **_» à Mme Hudson qui s'inquiéta de leur état dépareillé. En effet, les deux colocataires portaient encore leurs vêtements couverts de poussière. John la rassura rapidement, leur contant qu'ils avaient juste eu une petite mésaventure alors que les Holmes montaient au salon. Lorsque Watson fut enfin libéré de l'inquiétude de leur logeuse, il les rejoint, et soupira en découvrant Mycroft assis dans son fauteuil. Il nota l'absence de Sherlock, et se douta que ce dernier avait du aller se changer. Ce qu'il fit lui aussi. Il se sépara de sa chemise totalement détruite, de son pantalon légèrement déchiré et poussiéreux, et souffla en s'emparant de son pyjama. Il retourna dans le salon, Mycroft n'ayant pas bougé, mais Sherlock l'avait rejoint, assis dans le canapé, appuyé sur le dossier, une main distraitement posée sur son ventre alors que l'autre soutenait sa tête alors que son regard était bloqué sur son frère. Ce dernier fit un sourire à John lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence, et lui lança :

**_Mon cher Dr Watson, je vais vous laisser avec mon frère, j'ai à faire ailleurs. **

**_Attendez.** Fit-il en lui rattrapant le bras à l'entrée du salon.

Il lança un regard vers Sherlock, constatant que celui-ci fixait devant lui. Il baissa la voix et demanda à l'aîné Holmes :

**_Pourquoi avez-vous fait sortir Sherlock de l'hôpital ? Je ne peux pas faire les gardes malades. **

**_Mon frère n'a besoin que d'une surveillance pour sa blessure, et il aurait rendu fou tout l'hôpital en deux jours. Vous auriez apprécié qu'il analyse Sarah s'il l'avait croisée ? **

**_... A vrai dire... Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec Sarah depuis l'affaire de la Banque.**

**_Oh oui... Où avais-je la tête. **

L'agent du Gouvernement dit plus fort, à l'attention de Sherlock :

**_Prend soin de toi cher frère. **

**_Va au Diable Mycroft. **Répliqua la voix froide du consultant.

Il eut un léger rire avant de quitter définitivement Baker Street, laissant les deux amis seuls. John soupira et rejoignit Sherlock dans le salon, le découvrant allongé sur le canapé, vêtu sa robe de chambre pendait piteusement sur le côté, touchant le sol, dévoilant son torse traversé d'un bandage, et la main posée tout contre. Le médecin se reprit, lâchant du regard le torse imberbe de son collègue.

**_Sherlock peut-être devrais-tu dormir un peu tu ne crois pas ? **

**_John, je ne suis pas fatigué. Mais si toi tu veux perdre ton temps dans le sommeil, ne te retiens pas. **

Le médecin grogna, récupérant le journal posé sur la table devant lui et commença à le lire, lançant quelques coups d'œil à son ami. Il eut un léger air inquiet en voyant Sherlock observer les bandelettes qui barraient son torse. Il tenta de se concentrer sur sa lecture, juste quand il vit le brun poser ses mains jointes contre son menton, comme il le faisait souvent pour réfléchir. Il partit dans sa lecture, et rapidement, les évènements de la soirée le rattrapèrent et le sommeil fit son apparition. Il lutta, voulant surveiller son ami, mais ne put résister plus longtemps, laissant tomber le journal alors que sa tête rejoignait son poing sur lequel il s'appuya. Il ne vit donc pas que Sherlock s'était lui aussi endormi, laissant tomber le masque, une main sur le visage et l'autre toujours posée sur le ventre.

Le matin, John fut réveillé par un bruit de grognements. Il sursauta, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas résister avant que Sherlock n'ai trouvé le sommeil. Il se redressa, cherchant son colocataire des yeux et le trouvant derrière son fauteuil, torse nu et appuyé sur le plan de travail. Sur la table, habituellement jonchée d'expériences, tubes à essai et du microscope du détective, désormais se trouvait un tas de bandelettes, dont une grande – roulée en boule – teintée de rouge. Sherlock en tenait une dans ses mains, tentant visiblement de recouvrir sa plaie. Il semblait cependant en perdition. John appela doucement son ami, qui sursauta. Il se redressa alors, de nouveau droit comme la justice, lançant à son ami :

**_Tu es réveillé ? **

**_Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

**_Je tente de refaire mon stupide bandage.** Grogna-t-il.

Le blond eu un sourire attendri, et Sherlock lui lança :

**_Cesse de te moquer de moi. Tu devrais plutôt m'aider, c'est toi le médecin après tout.**

**_Je ne me moque pas, je te trouve... **il se coupa, trouvant étrange de combiner le mot « _adorable _» à son colocataire si farfelu.

Ce dernier le regarda, attendant visiblement la suite. John soupira en s'approchant, chassant la phrase d'un mouvement de bras. Il récupéra la bande des bras de Sherlock, demandant à celui-ci de s'écarter du plan de travail. Il s'approcha plus prêt de lui, et demanda à son ami de lever les bras. Sherlock refusa au début, puis abandonna toute résistance sous le regard dur que John lui lança. Il soupira avant de s'exécuter, observant son ami et colocataire refaire son bandage. Il sursauta lorsque ce dernier lui demanda de baisser l'un de ses bras afin de faire passer la bande autour d'un bras, afin que le pansement autour de la taille tienne mieux. Lorsque ce fut fini, la main de John se perdit sur le torse de son ami qui frissonna malgré lui, légèrement chamboulé par l'acte de son ami. Ami qui murmura d'une voix où de la peine semblait présente :

**_Tu n'as pas trop mal ? **

Sherlock mit du temps à répondre, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il ne put que chuchoter un simple « _**Non**_ » à l'adresse du blond. Il repartit en observation, admirant les yeux inquiets de John, ainsi que son mordillement de lèvres. Il observa la lèvre inférieure être mordue par des dents blanches, et son regard resta bloqué quelques minutes. Ce fut seulement lorsque les doigts de John sur son torse remontèrent à sa gorge qu'il releva les yeux vers ceux du blond. Blond qui était lui aussi en admiration devant le visage si parfait de son colocataire. Un nez droit, des pommettes hautes et saillantes, des lèvres charnues et rouges, ressortant l'éclat pâle de sa peau et ses yeux... Des yeux d'un gris métallique hypnotisant. Et en cet instant ils étaient d'autant plus hypnotiques que Sherlock était encore légèrement embrumé de sommeil. Il constata également que ses boucles brunes étaient encore emmêlées. En définitive, John ne put que se dire que le « timbré », ou l'homme scientifique laissait place à un homme normal... Enfin en quelques sortes. Alors qu'inconsciemment sa main redescendait contre la poitrine, contre le cœur de Sherlock, les mots de Moriarty prononcés la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire...

_Je restais silencieux alors que les deux génies se faisaient face, moi toujours menacé de la bombe et du sniper. J'avais alors sauté sur Moriarty, le bloquant contre moi en hurlant à Sherlock de se tirer. Puis Sherlock s'était fait à son tour menacé du point rouge et j'avais relâché Moriarty. _

_**_Non si vous continuez à fouiner, je vous brûlerai. Je ferais de votre cœur un tas de cendres. **_

_**_J'ai appris de sources bien informées que je n'en ai pas, de cœur. **_

_**_Mais nous savons l'un et l'autre que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.**_

_Son regard avait légèrement cillé. Je m'en souviens bien. _

De retour dans le présent, John avait les yeux fixés sur sa main posée sur le cœur de son ami, écoutant les battements légèrement rapides de ce dernier. Il se mordilla de nouveau la lèvre, et remonta son regard vers le visage angélique de Sherlock et il croisa le regard perdu de celui-ci. Il approcha inconsciemment son visage, ses lèvres se trouvant désormais à quelques centimètres de celles du brun, et murmura, l'air absent :

**_Il avait raison, tu as _vraiment_ un cœur...**

Cette phrase fit sursauter Sherlock, qui s'écarta brutalement du médecin, et John crut même apercevoir un rougissement sur les joues du cadet. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de confirmer ses pensées. Sherlock avait déjà quitté la pièce comme un courant d'air. Il resta là, la main toujours en l'air où la poitrine de son ami se trouvait quelques secondes avant. Il demeura figé dans la cuisine, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie caractéristique d'un message sur son portable ne le fasse sortir de sa léthargie. Il rejoignit le salon et s'empara de son appareil pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Mycroft. Il bloqua devant le message lorsqu'il l'eut lu une dizaine de fois.

**« _Mon frère n'est pas habitué à l'expression de ses sentiments. Soyez patient, ou essayez de le faire parler. _» MH**

Il fut choqué quelques instants, cherchant le sens caché de ces paroles. Il relut plusieurs fois le «_** Expression de ses sentiments**_ »... _Quels _sentiments ? Sentiments pour quoi ? _Ou pour qui... ? _Une idée saugrenue s'insinua dans son esprit mais John la chassa bien vite, et partit rejoindre sa chambre pour se changer. Alors qu'il avait en main ses vêtements de rechange, Sherlock dévala en trombe les escaliers, ne lançant aucun regard au blond. Blond qui le suivit du regard alors qu'il attrapait son manteau et disparaissait dans les escaliers après avoir lancé un « _**Je sors ne m'attends pas **_». John descendit les escaliers à sa suite, lui disant avec inquiétude :

**_Sherlock c'est peut-être risqué ! Moriarty court toujours ! **

La fin de sa phrase sombra sous le bruit de la porte qui claque, et John soupira, baissant la tête alors qu'il remontait, dépité. Il pesta contre son ami inconscient. Il se posa dans le fauteuil, journal à la main, et il tenta de s'occuper l'esprit, et de ne pas laisser tourner ce dernier vers son insupportable colocataire. Il y parvint... un quart de seconde. Il soupira, reposa son journal – ou plutôt jeta – sur la table basse, et posa sa tête dans son poing, repensant à cette période écoulée aux côtés de Sherlock.

_Je me souviens de la première fois que nous nous étions rencontré, comment il avait demandé le portable de Mike, et que je lui avais proposé le sien. Et de la remarque qu'il avait fait sur l'Irak, puis sa question pour l'Afghanistan. Puis d'une nouvelle question qui m'avait beaucoup surpris, et fait sursauter alors que je contemplais le jeune homme élégant et intriguant devant moi :_

_**_Est-ce que vous aimez le violon ?**_

_**_Je vous demande pardon ? **_

_**_Je joue du violon quand je réfléchis et je ne parle pas pendant des jours parfois. Ça vous embête ? Deux futurs colocs doivent savoir le pire l'un de l'autre. **_

_Puis alors qu'il me rendait mon téléphone, je lui demandais : _

_**_Comment avez-vous su pour l'Afghanistan ? **_

_**-J'ai repéré un petit appart dans le centre de Londres. A nous deux on devrait pouvoir se l'offrir. On se retrouve demain soir à 19h. **Il m'avait alors dit d'un air faussement peiné : **Désolé il faut que j'y aille. Je crois bien que j'ai oublié ma cravache à la morgue. **_

_**_Et c'est tout ? **_

_**_C'est tout quoi ? **_

_**_On vient de se rencontrer et on va visiter un appart.**_

_**_Il y a un soucis ?** _

_Je lançais un regard à Mike, qui fit un sourire ravi en observant l'inconnu._

_**_Nous ne savons rien l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas où vous retrouver ni votre nom. **_

_**_Je sais que vous êtes un médecin militaire blessé en Afghanistan que vous avez un frère qui s'inquiète pour vous mais vous refusez de lui demander de l'aide parce que vous le désapprouvez peut être à cause de son alcoolisme mais plus vraisemblablement parce qu'il a abandonné sa femme. Je sais aussi que votre psy croit que votre problème de claudication est psychosomatique et elle n'a pas tord. Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant vous ne croyez pas. **Dit-il d'une traite._

_Je me rappelle l'avoir vu prendre direction de la porte – alors que moi je restais totalement sous le choc – et reprendre en dernière minute :_

_**_Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et l'adresse c'est 221b Baker Street. **_

_Il m'avait fait un clin d'œil et lancé un « **Bonne journée** »._

Il eut ensuite un sourire au souvenir de la course lors de l'Etude en Rose, lorsqu'ils avaient couru après le taxi, puis échappé à la police.

_Je me revois également acculé contre le mur, lui à côté de moi alors que nous revenions de notre course poursuite durant l'Etude en Rose. _

_**_...Et pour prouver un truc.**_

_**_Quel truc ? **_

_**_Sur vous.** Il continua, plus fort** : Mme Hudson, Le Dr Watson prendra la chambre qui est au premier.**_

_**_Qui a dit ça ? **_

_**_L'homme qui est à la porte. **_

_J'étais alors parti ouvrir, alors que Sherlock souriait, visiblement fier. Je me souviens de ma tête incrédule lorsqu'en ouvrant, je tombais sur l'ami restaurateur de Sherlock qui me tendait ma canne._

Il se rappela alors comment il avait observé son ami, et comment il l'avait trouvé – juste un quart de seconde – séduisant et terriblement... excitant, appuyé contre ce mur, la tête légèrement jetée en arrière alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Le regard du grand brun était également brillant et l'éclat amusé dans ses yeux lorsqu'il lui avait répondu l'avait déstabilisé. Il laissa sa tête partir vers l'arrière dans un gémissement plaintif. Ses pensées étaient douloureuses, car son ami ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments. Et se rappeler qu'il ressentait cela depuis le premier coup d'œil qu'il lui avait lancé le faisait se sentir mal. Il repensa aux insinuations que tout le monde faisait sur eux. Et à la gêne qu'il ressentait à chaque fois, au point de les corriger sur sa véritable relation avec Sherlock. Il avait souhaité se rassurer en lui demandant son orientation, et la réponse de Sherlock concernant les femmes l'avait rassuré, et celle sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas de petit copain, rassuré. Mais ce jour-là, il n'avait pas su pourquoi. Mais depuis l'affaire du Banquier Aveugle, où Sherlock avait accepté l'affaire d'un ancien ami – il soupçonnait d'ailleurs que ce Sebastian était plutôt un ex du brun – pour l'argent que John lui avait demandé le matin même. Ça l'avait touché, inconsciemment, mais aussi intrigué : _Pourquoi Sherlock, se revendiquant sociopathe, avait accepté une affaire juste pour qu'il puisse avoir plus d'argent ? _Il partit dans d'autres pensées, qui le firent rougir. Voir Sherlock concentré sur une expérience, devant l'ordinateur simplement vêtu de sa robe de chambre et d'un boxer, ou encore juste avec son drap l'excitaient tout autant que de le voir dans ses habituelles tenues strictes. Il le trouvait terriblement séduisant et... bandant il fallait l'avouer. Il rougit de ses pensées alors que des fourmillements naissaient dans son ventre. Il secoua la tête, s'empara de son portable pour taper un rapide message à Sherlock.

**« _Où es-tu parti ?_ » JW**

Il patienta, s'attendant à une réponse rapide, comme souvent avec le brun, mais déjà dix minutes passèrent, mais rien. Aucun message. Il s'inquiéta lorsqu'il eut envoyé deux autres messages et que vingt minutes plus tard il n'y eut aucune réplique du détective. Il eut envie d'envoyer un message à Mycroft mais se retint. Pareil pour Lestrade. Il tournait en rond depuis une dizaine de minutes, lorsque la sonnerie caractéristique d'un message le fit sursauter. Il sauta sur son portable, et grogna en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Sarah qui lui demandait de venir en renfort à la clinique. Il prit donc son manteau et sortit de l'appartement après avoir prévenu Mme Hudson de son départ. Il héla un taxi, et prit la direction de l'hôpital pour aller prêter main forte à sa collègue.

Il avait déjà vu une dizaine de patients en deux heures, mais son esprit demeurait toujours ailleurs, tourné – malheureusement – vers son obsession à cheveux bruns. Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par son nouveau patient, et il soupira : il était fatigué, aussi bien physiquement que moralement : Physiquement car il avait passé une nuit mouvementée, notamment à cause de l'affaire de Moriarty, mais aussi parce qu'il avait veillé jusqu'à trois heures Sherlock. Et moralement parce qu'il avait baissé sa garde plus tôt, ayant montré quelques éléments de ses sentiments à Sherlock. Sherlock qui avait disparu depuis désormais cinq heures. Mais sa journée se terminait avec ce patient. Il imprima l'ordonnance pour la tendinite de son patient, et quitta ensuite son cabinet après avoir récupéré son manteau. En sortant, il croisa rapidement Sarah, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée avant de partir. Il se précipita à l'appartement, espérant y retrouver le plus jeune. Quand il entra, il trouva Lestrade, face à Mycroft dans le salon. Il fronça les sourcils et entra avec inquiétude dans l'appartement.

**_Greg ? Que fais-tu là ? **

**_C'est à propos de Sherlock... **fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Mycroft lâcha un soupir à fendre une âme, et se redressa, son éternel parapluie appuyé au sol et il prit la parole d'une voix sombre :

**_Sherlock est parti voir l'inspecteur ici présent, afin d'avoir une affaire.**

**_J'ai essayé de l'empêcher de me piquer un dossier, mais il a été fourbe et a provoqué une dispute avec Donnovan pour détourner mon attention. Il a prit le deuxième dossier de ma pile et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsqu'il avait quitté le Yard... Et après...**

**_Après, Lestrade a récupéré le dossier dans son ordinateur, et a suivi la piste qu'ils avaient. C'est seulement après avoir interrogé...**

**_Des dizaines voir quinzaines de personnes sur un _grand brun à l'air fou_...**

**_Qu'il a retrouvé la trace de mon frère, appuyé contre un mur, le souffle coupé et une main sur le ventre. **

John paniqua. Où était son ami ?

**_Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, il est dans sa chambre. Nous sommes passés à l'hôpital et avons recoudre la blessure rouverte de mon frère avant de revenir ici et que l'inspecteur ne force Sherlock à prendre un calmant. **

**_Un... somnifère plutôt... **

John ne les écouta pas plus, et se rua vers la chambre du brun, ouvrant cependant la porte avec douceur, baignant ainsi la chambre du détective d'une faible lumière. Il observa presque religieusement le brun étendu sur le lit, torse nu, un nouveau bandage rayant sa poitrine. John s'approcha silencieusement du matelas, sa main allant se poser contre le front pâle de son ami, qu'il dégagea de quelques mèches brunes. Son air inquiet grandit lorsqu'il capta la chaleur qui se dégageait de la peau pâle. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'une des pommettes du détective, se retenant de prononcer trois mots puis quitta la chambre. Il rejoignit le salon, où Mycroft avait disparu, laissant le DI frustré qui tournait en rond dans le salon.

**_Greg ? Tout va bien ? **

**_Oh parfaitement... J'ai juste couru dans Londres pour retrouver un Sherlock agonisant comme jamais je ne l'avais vu, et pour recevoir un léger sermon de Mr Mycroft Holmes. Bon sang ! Sherlock n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête ! Il ne peut pas tenir deux jours sans une enquête, il le sait mieux que personne puisqu'il s'agit de son frère !**

**_Calme-toi... L'important c'est que Sherlock soit là non ? **

**_Oui... En parlant de lui... Quand il a bu le calmant, il a légèrement... déliré avant de sombrer.**

**_Délirer ?**

**_Oui... Il a prononcé des phrases étranges venant de lui.**

**_Du genre ? **

**_Du genre « Il doit être énervé, mais... mieux si moi... pas là ». Il parlait de toi n'est-ce pas ? **

**_Oui... Apparemment.**

John détourna le regard, allant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il fut rejoint par le DI qui prit place dans le canapé, fixant son regard chocolat sur celui vert-marron d'un John gêné. Il resta à scruter l'expression perturbée de John durant de longues minutes avant que ce dernier ne grogne et ne lui lance :

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**_Tu me cache quelque chose. C'est à propos de Sherlock et toi non ? **

**_Comment tu ...? **

**_Je te connais John. Alors ? **

Le susnommé crut bon de rougir au souvenir de sa main contre le cœur de son ami, et de son visage proche, trop proche du sien...

**_J'ai... failli l'embrasser...**

**_Oh ? **

**_Hm... **

**_Et en quoi c'est si catastrophique ? **

**_Je n'ai jamais dit que-.**

**_Non mais ton visage parle pour toi. Alors ? **

**_Et bien alors... Je lui ai dit que Moriarty avait raison d'avoir dit qu'il avait vraiment un cœur... Et Sherlock s'est écarté brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé ! Puis il a disparu pour te demander une affaire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Greg ?**

Greg resta quelques instants silencieux avant de murmurer d'une voix curieusement ravie :

**_Je pense que tu devrais accepter ton attirance pour lui. **

**_Ce n'est pas un putain d'attirance. **

**_Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? **

**_Je... l'aime. **Chuchota John, les joues rouges.

Greg se cala contre le dossier du canapé, regardant John avec un grand sourire :

**_Et ben voilà... Il t'aura fallu six mois pour le dire clairement !**

**_Quoi ? Comment...**

**_Je te le dis John, on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais tu es le premier homme à faire réagir le « timbré »...**

**_Ne l'appelle pas comme ça...**

**_Désolé. C'est juste pour te faire comprendre que Sherlock semble beaucoup plus humain depuis que tu es là. Je crois que... tu ne le laisse pas indifférent. **

John resta stoïque, ne croyant pas ses paroles. Lestrade continua sur sa lancée :

**_Cela fait six ans que je le connais, et jamais il ne s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un comme il s'inquiète pour toi, jamais il n'aurait tenté de cacher la complicité de quelqu'un. Il n'aurait pas hésiter à exploser la piscine si tu n'étais pas toi-même en danger. Je pense que vous le transformer.**

**_Qu'est-ce que tu raconte enfin ! Sherlock ne peut pas... s'intéresser à moi. Je suis juste trop _banal._ **

**_Au contraire. Dès le premier jour où j'ai appris que tu étais un ancien médecin militaire, j'ai su que tu... transformerais le glaçon que tu ferais fondre tôt ou tard. Il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et tu le prouve. Et je sais que depuis quelques temps... Il ne parvient plus à rester impassible... **

**_Comment ça ? **

**_Quand je vous ai rejoins à la piscine, et que tu avais tes mains contre lui, il te regardait. Son expression était... **il chercha le bon mot puis continua avec un petit rictus : **était clairement perdu et _adorable. _**

**_Sherlock, _adorable _?**

**_Oui... Clairement. On aurait dit un... petit animal blessé, perdu et soumis. **

**_Petit animal soumis... **

Il eut un grand rougissement en imaginant Sherlock soumis, sous lui alors qu'il embrassait son cou, sa main parcourant le torse imberbe. Il s'étouffa avec sa salive, sous l'air surpris du DI.

**_John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? **

**_Rien rien... C'est moi qui... Non rien.**

Greg haussa un sourcil, étonné de l'air extrêmement gêné de John. Il chassa la pensée dérangeante qui s'immisça dans son esprit. Il souffla, lâchant la pression, regardant Watson avec un sourire attendri. Cela faisait des mois qu'il avait remarqué l'attirance mutuelle des deux colocataires, et deux mois que ces derniers avaient de plus en plus de mal à la cacher. Combien de fois il avait capté un regard jaloux de John lorsque Sherlock interrogeait des femmes comme des hommes en essayant de les charmer. Et combien de fois Sherlock était venu en soirée le voir chez lui pour lui piquer des dossiers lorsque John était en rencart. Il avait tendu une perche à Sherlock plus tôt, désormais il avait lancé John sur une petite piste lui aussi. Il retint un sourire et se redressa en saluant John, lui souhaitant bon courage pour tenter de calmer la tempête Holmes durant quelques jours.

Après quelques heures, alors que le soleil se couchait, John sentit la fatigue l'assommer. Il s'étira, et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami, vérifiant qu'il dormait toujours. Lorsqu'il observa l'air totalement paisible du brun, il eut un sourire attendri et ne résista pas à poser ses lèvres sur le front de son ami, constatant que sa fièvre avait diminuée. Il fut rassuré, et retourna dans le couloir, empruntant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre et récupérer son pyjama et son arme – question d'habitude dirait-on – . Il se changea, et redescendit l'escalier, retournant dans le salon. Il récupéra la couverture sur le dossier du fauteuil et s'allongea. Il glissa son revolver sous l'oreiller calé sous sa tête, et serra le tissu contre lui en cherchant une position confortable pour son épaule toujours quelque peu douloureuse. Il ferma les yeux, relâchant enfin la pression accumulée. Son sommeil fut léger, et il entendait les moindres bruits qui l'entouraient, sans pour autant sans pour autant que cela ne le réveille. Cependant, lorsque le jour se leva, un bruit de froissements et de pas cherchant à être discrets. Son instinct de soldat refit surface et il s'empara vivement de son arme, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté. Lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, il distingua la silhouette longiligne de son colocataire dans la cuisine, emmitouflé dans son drap serré autour de son corps si fin. John resta bloqué, l'arme braquée sur son ami, qui avait levé une main vers lui. L'air affolé qu'il avait aperçu un quart de seconde sur Sherlock laissait désormais place à un air ennuyé et fatigué.

**_Sherlock... ? **

**_Oui John.** Résonna la voix grave du brun.

**_Pourquoi n'es-tu plus couché ? **

**_Je m'ennuyais, dans mon lit. Et je suis déjà éveillé depuis une heure. **

**_Pourquoi ne pas t'être levé plus tôt. **

**_J'avais la tête qui tournait. **Grogna-t-il. **Sûrement à cause du calmant que m'a fait avalé Lestrade... et **_**Mycroft**_**... **

Le dernier mot avait été grogné. Il soupira, frottant avec énervement sa crinière brune, alors que John baissait enfin son arme, rassuré. Il s'avança vers ce dernier, et tira sur le drap, faisant sursauter le brun alors que sa peau pâle se dévoilait une nouvelle fois aux yeux gourmands du blond, tandis que le drap chutait jusqu'au sol dans un bruit mat. Ce dernier laissa ses doigts courir sur le torse, et Sherlock eut du mal à retenir le frisson qui naissait sur son échine dorsale. Il déglutit, ne pouvant que regarder John le débarrasser de son bandage afin d'inspecter sa plaie. Il ne put retenir le léger gémissement plaintif qui lui échappa lorsque les doigts agiles du médecin appuyèrent un peu trop sur sa cicatrice. Ce dernier murmura une excuse en relevant les yeux vers ceux du plus jeune. Ce fut sa plus grande erreur de la soirée, car il tomba sur le regard argent de son amour secret. Et il ne put que se noyer dans ce regard si parfait et mystérieux. Ce qu'il y voyait le poussa à se rapprocher du visage du sociopathe : le regard était chargé de nombreuses émotions, telles que le doute, la peur – étonnant d'ailleurs – l'espoir et la dernière lueur le laissa sans voix : l'amour. Cette émotion venant de son colocataire le choqua fortement. Mais la seule réaction qu'il eut fut d'approcher encore son visage de celui du plus grand, leurs lèvres se trouvant à seulement quelques centimètres les unes des autres. Sherlock baissa le regard vers les lèvres du blond. _Proche, trop proche... Il est beaucoup trop proche. _Songea-t-il _Je vais baisser ma garde... Et il ne le faut pas... _il tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du blond, détachant son regard des lèvres rouges sous ses yeux, et se détourna légèrement du médecin. Médecin qui grogna :

**_Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer.**

Sherlock se retourna vers lui, un air surpris sur le visage alors que le blond le rattrapait par le bras, le poussant sans grande délicatesse contre le mur du salon près de l'entrée. Il gémit lorsque son dos rencontra le mur, alors que le corps de John recouvrait le sien. Il se sentit tout petit, alors que John l'observait, un air curieusement ravi sur le visage alors que son sourire grandissait. Il approcha encore son visage de Sherlock, augmentant le rougissement de celui-ci qui, évidemment, avait compris ce que son ami entreprenait. Il n'essaya pas de se soustraire, au contraire. _Il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps que-. _Il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'enfin les lèvres de John recouvrirent les siennes. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de gémir de bonheur, faisant réagir John positivement. Il sourit contre les lèvres de son homologue et ses mains se glissèrent jusqu'aux hanches osseuses du cadet Holmes alors qu'il glissait également sa langue contre ses lèvres pleines. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps alors que le jeune homme ouvrait avec hésitation ses lèvres, laissant avec plaisir le muscle de chair rejoindre le sien et explorer sa cavité buccale. Les mains fines du détective rejoignirent son cou pour s'y accrocher. Le blond plaqua plus fort le brun au mur qui grogna contre ses lèvres en serrant plus son cou. John fut heureux de cette réaction, passant ses mains dans son dos, chatouillant la chute de reins de son colocataire qui frissonna violemment en rejetant involontairement ses hanches vers l'avant, faisant siffler John de sentir le corps diablement excitant de son brun contre le sien. Leur baiser se fit plus vorace et Sherlock laissa l'une de ses mains glisser plus bas sur la nuque de John, caressant distraitement sa peau, faisant naître des frissons. Ils durent se séparer lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, les pupilles dilatées. John vit le brun se mordre la lèvre inférieure, parfait geste de luxure venant de ce dernier. Il sentit son pantalon se faire légèrement plus étroit, alors que le brun avait gardé ses bras autour de sa nuque, caressant toujours son cou avec une douceur irréelle. John frémit avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois vers le brun, liant leurs lèvres en un nouveau baiser empli de tendresse. Cependant John ne put retenir un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il sentit les mains du brun glisser contre son torse et se plaquer contre sa poitrine pour l'écarter de lui, détachant également leurs lèvres. Le brun repoussa encore John, l'éloignant de lui de sorte à ce qu'ils ne soient plus en contact. Il ferma les yeux, semblant en grande torture mentale et John appela doucement son prénom, sursautant quand Sherlock murmura d'une voix éteinte :

**_Il ne faut pas. **

**_Quoi ? **

**_Ca. Toi, moi, c'est impossible.**

**_Pourquoi dis-tu ça enfin ? Tu es... Enfin, notre attirance est mutuelle. Pourquoi serait-ce impossible ?**

**_Parce que tu es... Tu es ma_ faiblesse_. Ma _putain_ de faiblesse. Et mes ennemis peuvent le comprendre, et se servir de toi. Pour m'attaquer moi. Comme_ il _l'a fait. **Grogna-t-il.

John fut soufflé. Et eut ensuite un sourire attendri en observant son compagnon. Il plaqua ses mains de chaque côté du visage fuyard de ce dernier, recollant son corps au sien alors qu'il gardait le sourire aux lèvres.

**_Tu es stupide Sherlock. Et tu sais pourquoi ? **

**_...**

**_Parce que je me fais déjà attaqué en étant seulement ton colocataire, ton ami, ton collègue. Alors que l'on soit plus... intimes n'y changerait rien. **

Son regard se fit plus prédateur, et Sherlock n'en fut pas effrayé, semblant considérer la phrase de John. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle... Après tout, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble, John avait été de nombreuses fois menacés à cause de lui : le Lotus Noir, Moriarty... Il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsque le visage de John, la bouche de John, même la langue de John s'égarèrent dans son cou, le faisant une nouvelle fois frissonner. Il gémit sans pouvoir se retenir, et ses mains serrèrent à nouveau les épaules de son médecin, alors que les mains de ce dernier se baladaient sans vergogne sur le torse nu de son colocataire. Malgré la douceur avec laquelle il parcourait le torse de son homologue, il se détacha brusquement lorsque ce dernier se plaignit en l'écartant de lui. Le blond réalisa alors son erreur et bredouilla des excuses :

**_Oh bordel ! Sherlock, je suis désolé ! J'avais oublié que tu étais bless-hmpf.**

Sa phrase mourut sous l'assaut engagé par Sherlock sur ses lèvres.

**_C'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas. **

Subitement, la pression dans le corps du détective disparut, laissant place à une grande fatigue, comme jamais il n'en avait eu. John le vit, et lui murmura doucement :

**_Tu es fatigué. **

**_Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.** Il paraissait réellement ennuyé. **Je ne fais que dormir depuis quelques jours. C'est horrible. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau pourrit. **

**_Mais non. Tu es juste fatigué physiquement, et désormais mentalement je crois. **Continua le docteur en passant ses doigts sur les légères cernes sous les yeux du brun.

Brun qui souffla sous les caresses, se détendant. Il souffla au docteur d'une voix étrangement charmeuse :

**_Peut-être devrais-je aller me reposer...**

**_Oui tu ferais bien. Je t'accompagne. **

**_Je ne pense pas que je t'aurais laissé d'autre alternative de toutes façons.**

Ils prirent donc tous les deux la direction de la chambre du brun mais Sherlock repartit récupérer sa robe de chambre dans la cuisine avant, et John put scruter la pièce avec plus d'aisance que la veille : elle était étonnement rangée. Selon John, elle aurait plutôt été à l'image de la cuisine – ou encore du salon par moment – davantage en désordre, jonchée d'expériences et autres lubies du détective. Et pourtant... Le lit était certes défait au vu de la nuit qu'y avait passé le consultant, mais le reste de la chambre était impeccablement rangé. L'armoire était fermée, et il supposait que les vêtements du brun était également rangé avec soin. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte lorsque Sherlock l'eut franchie. Il observa le brun poser sa chère robe de chambre bleue à l'arrière de la porte, aux côtés d'une seconde robe de chambre rouge. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers son colocataire qui tirait les draps, et s'était installé sur le lit, ses longues jambes étendues sur le matelas alors que sa tête était posée sur l'oreiller moelleux. Il tapota l'espace à sa gauche, y invitant silencieusement John, qui se débarrassa rapidement de son haut, sous l'oeil curieusement gourmand du plus jeune. Plus jeune qui se blottit rapidement contre le corps chaud du militaire qui fut surpris, mais ravi, de l'élan câlin du jeune homme. Il le serra contre son torse, une main autour de sa taille fine et il souffla dans ses cheveux un « dors bien ». Il reçut un baiser hésitant sur le torse en réponse alors qu'il se recalait plus confortablement. Il ramena la couverture sur eux, évitant ainsi à Sherlock de tomber malade. Ce serait contraignant pour eux deux. Il ferma les yeux, en bâillant et sombra une nouvelle fois dans le sommeil. Moriarty avait définitivement détruit leur résistance au pays de Morphée. Surtout celle de Sherlock, qui dormait déjà contre le torse nu de son bloggeur qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux d'un air distrait mais heureux.

Le réveil de John se fit doucement, son visage baigné par la lumière. Il grogna, et se déplaça sur le côté, espérant rencontrer le torse de Sherlock. Cependant, il tomba seulement contre la place du lit vide et froid où devrait se trouver son amant. Il se redressa vivement, appelant son prénom. Seul le silence lui répondit, cependant il entendit le violon en provenance du salon. Il se redressa, sortant du lit et étant torse nu, il récupéra la seconde robe de chambre – la rouge – présente derrière la porte du brun. Il l'enfila tout en rejoignant le salon où il découvrit Sherlock face à Mycroft. Il avait revêtu son pantalon de lin noir, et sa chemise violette qui le mettait tellement en valeur. Et il avait son violon en main, jouant un air pour énerver son frère. Comme à son habitude. Et cela fit sourire John lorsqu'il croisa le regard hautain du cadet Holmes. Regard hautain qui se radoucit instantanément lorsque l'acier croisa le vert de John. Il lui fit un sourire sincère, détachant son archer de son Stradivarius pour le pointer avec accusation vers son frère en lui disant d'une voix dure :

**_Je ne suis pas libre. **

**_Oh tu as sûrement autre chose de plus _intéressant _à faire... Certes, mais c'est une affaire d'importance nationale. J'ai besoin de toi, Sherlock. **

**_Oui et bien je dois me «_ rétablir_ » donc je ne dois pas me lancer dans des enquêtes qui me demandent un déplacement. Donc c'est encore une fois non. **

Mycroft eut un léger sourire énigmatique avant d'annoncer :

**_Bon et bien, puisque mon frère semble entre de _très _bonnes mains... je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrai vers vous plus tard. **

**_C'est ça. Merci. ** Répondit le médecin.

Il entendit très clairement Sherlock jouer plus fort alors qu'il laissait Mycroft disparaître dans l'entrée. Il se tourna vers son colocataire avec un air surpris, étonné que celui-ci ai refusé une enquête de son frère si rapidement. Il allait pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, mais Sherlock bloqua son avancée avec son archer, et lui fit ensuite signe de s'installer à ses côtés sur le canapé. Ce que John fit, tentant de faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque. Il prit donc place à côté du détective, l'observant alors qu'il rangeait son précieux bien. Le détective sembla hésitant lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, croisant son regard une demi seconde avant qu'il ne le détourne vers la cuisine en se laissant tomber sur le dossier du canapé, croisant les bras. John le regarda, remarquant des signes de nervosité – il se mettait lui aussi à analyser les gens – : le grand brun tremblait, et pour tenter de le cacher, il serrait ses bras avec ses mains blanches. Il avait également le regard fuyant, même si fixe vers la cuisine, Le médecin se pencha vers le brun, posant une main sur son bras, le faisant légèrement sursauter, ce qui inquiéta encore plus John.

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sherlock ? **

**_Rien pourquoi ? **

**_Me prends pas pour plus con que je ne le suis. Je vois très bien que tu es nerveux. La preuve, tes mains tremblent légèrement et tu cherche à éviter mon regard. Donc je répète : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**_... Je déteins sur toi. C'est mauvais.** Dit-il dans un grognement.

**_Je déteins sur toi aussi : je te rend sociable. Donc réponds-moi. **

**_Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense que je suis simplement nerveux à cause de ce que signifie le – enfin les – baisers que nous avons échangés. Je ne suis pas habitué à démontrer ce que je ressens. Habituellement je fais en sorte d'éviter tout débordement sentimental. Mais avec toi, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas... penser à autre chose tant que je ne te sais pas en sécurité, ou près de moi. J'étais solitaire avant, je ne laissais personne s'approcher trop près de moi, maintenant une distance avec les autres, mais tu es arrivé et j'ai su que ce serait différent. Je t'ai bien observé la première fois que l'on s'est vu... Et je suis, en quelques sortes, tomber sous ton charme ? C'est comme ça que l'on dit je crois. Je me sentais bien, fier, à chaque fois que tu me complimente sur mes analyses. Je ne me sens pas... bien quand tu n'es pas proche de moi... Et je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais tu m'es... _vital._ Dans tous les sens du terme. Et... **il se frotta les cheveux nerveusement avant de continuer **et je ne saurais pas comment te prouver combien tu compte pour moi... Aide-moi, John. Aide-moi à te prouver que je t'aime. **

A la fin de sa tirade, les joues de Sherlock étaient légèrement teintées de rouge, et cela fit sauter un battement au cœur de John qui était totalement soufflé par la déclaration. Il se reprit cependant lorsqu'il vit que son ami l'observait avec inquiétude. Bordel. _Sherlock Holmes_, le seul et unique détective consultant au monde, le « taré », le sociopathe, l'homme le plus surprenant du monde, venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour du monde, et le regardait avec_ inquiétude_ ! Il ne put réprimer le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ancrait son regard dans celui de Sherlock. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, comme d'un animal effrayé et lui murmura, une fois que sa bouche se trouvait près de son oreille :

**_Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, tu viens de me le prouver. Et Dieu, Sherlock, c'était une parfaite déclaration d'amour. **

Il se pencha sur Sherlock, bloquant une main sur la hanche osseuse du détective et lui dit avec sérieux :

**_Et je t'aime aussi. **

Il lui prit ensuite les lèvres avec fougue, sa deuxième main passant sur la joue du brun, dont il caressa la haute pommette avec une tendresse qui fit frissonner le cadet qui gémit avec douceur en répondant rapidement au baiser. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de son bloggeur, caressant les cheveux à la naissance de sa nuque. Ce geste donna de la vigueur au médecin qui serra plus fort la hanche de son amant, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres de Sherlock, explorant sa cavité buccale avec intérêt. Holmes ne put retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir, électrisant John qui passa ses doigts frais sous sa chemise, créant un frisson alors que le bout de ses doigts rencontraient le bout du bandage présent sur le torse imberbe. Il se détacha des lèvres du brun, grognant de frustration. Il se rappela qu'il était blessé, et que donc il devait rester tranquille. Même si Sherlock n'avait pas la même notion du mot «_ tranquille _» que le commun des mortels. Il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles rougies du brun, caressant sa joue en se détachant. Il lui dit ensuite en se redressant :

**_Interdiction de t'en prendre aux murs. Je reviens.**

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et demanda à John où il allait.

**_Je vais chercher de quoi manger dans le restau indien, je reviens. **

Sherlock n'osait pas le dire à voix haute mais il avait peur qu'il arrive encore quelque chose à John, que Moriarty s'en prenne encore à lui. Alors que John enfilait sa veste, Sherlock le rattrapa, et ne put se retenir de lui chuchoter d'une voix plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

**_Sois prudent John.**

**_Promis. **Répondit-il dans un sourire attendri.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec les plats sous le bras, les posant sur la table basse. Il s'empara de son ordinateur, le posant à côté et appela Sherlock qui était retourné dans sa chambre refaire ses draps. Ils s'installèrent devant l'écran, et John ouvrit la page de son blog. Il commença à scruter les commentaires après avoir convaincu Sherlock d'avaler quelque chose. Il tria les félicitations, les commentaires sans importance et les demandes d'affaires. Il avança ensuite l'écran plus près du bord de la table, et s'installa dans le dos de Sherlock posant sa tête sur son épaule et lui murmurant :

**_Regarde si des affaires t'intéressent. On fera venir les gens et tu verras si ça t'intéresse réellement. **

**_Bien... D'accord.** Il hésita avant de continuer, embrassant rapidement la joue du blond en se tournant un peu :** Merci. **

**_De rien. Mais merci pour quoi ?**

**_De me proposer des enquêtes comme ça. Même si c'est avant tout pour que je ne saccage pas encore l'appartement. J'apprécie le geste. **

John rigola, et ils se concentrèrent, sélectionnant des cas qui pourraient être susceptibles de l'alerter.

Dans les jours qui suivirent ce fut un défilé de gens en détresse à Baker Street. Des enfants, des parents, des époux, des épouses tous attristés ou inquiets à propos de quelque futilité que ce soit, comme disait le détective. Seuls quelques cas avaient attiré le brun, qui malheureusement résolvaient les énigmes rapidement. Ce fut tout d'abord l'histoire de trois jeunes geeks dont les histoires en BD devenaient réalité, puis le décès suspect d'une blonde, avant que plus aucune affaire ne soit donné dans les quelques jours qui suivirent. Durant ces trois jours de calme, Sherlock et John restaient à l'appartement, John réussissant à limiter les extravagances de Sherlock, autant sur les murs que dans des expériences centrées dans la cuisine. Ils dormaient tous les soirs ensemble, au plus grand plaisir de Jonh puisque son amant avait un rythme de sommeil pratiquement régulier depuis l'attaque de Moriarty. Cependant il entendait bien que Sherlock se réveillait en pleine nuit et descendait dans le salon, revenant pratiquement toujours vers six ou sept heures, se réinstallant aux côtés du médecin, s'assoupissant de nouveau pour quelques minutes. Ce soir-là, ils avaient demandé à Mme Hudson de ne pas les déranger, sauf en cas d'urgence. Ils avaient laissé leurs téléphones et leurs ordinateurs dans le salon, restant devant la télé, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne se tourne vers John, lui murmurant de sa voix grave accentuée par le ronronnement dans sa voix :

**_Tu sais, le médecin de l'hôpital a dit ce matin que je pouvais reprendre mes affaires... Et que donc, je suis de nouveau autorisé à me lancer dans des courses poursuites, ou des combats.**

**_Oui et... ? **

**_Et bien, je pensais que toi et moi pouvions nous lancer dans une course poursuite... du salon à la chambre, puis de faire un combat au cœur de mes draps. **

John resta hébété quelques minutes, surpris – du ton comme du sous-entendu – que Sherlock venait de faire. Il fut ramené à l'ordre par le corps de Sherlock dévoilé alors qu'il laissait tomber sa robe de chambre bleue de ses épaules. Il dévoilait ses épaules, son dos, sa chute de reins pâles, alors que le tissu restait quelques temps accrochés à ses hanches avant qu'il ne glisse encore, dévoilant la totalité du corps excitant convoité par John seulement vêtu d'un boxer moulant noir. Le médecin se mordit la lèvre, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que son regard suivait le mouvement envoûtant des hanches osseuses de son amant, qui bougeait outrageusement ses dernières. Il grogna le nom de son amant, qui regarda par dessus son épaule, lançant un regard de braise au blond qui le suivait du regard. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre avant que John ne le rattrape et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit une fois que John eut plaqué un Sherlock hilare contre le matelas. Il bloqua ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête, l'observant quelques instants : ses pupilles étaient dilatées, faisant disparaître l'acier si perturbant de ses orbes, ses joues habituellement pâles étaient colorées d'un rose vif. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre alors qu'il le fixait. John souffla, se débarrassant de sa propre robe de chambre – qui était à la base la rouge du brun, mais il était le seul à la porter donc c'était la sienne – laissant Sherlock l'observer avec un air félin. Il laissa le tissu tomber au pied du lit alors qu'il s'était redressé à genoux pour s'en débarrasser, restant seulement avec son pantalon de pyjama. Il se mit à califourchon sur le corps du brun, laissant l'un de ses doigts glisser le long de son corps blanc comme la porcelaine. Son geste fit naître un frisson sur le corps soumis alors qu'il cambrait légèrement le dos, cherchant plus de contact avec cette main curieuse. La seconde main de John rejoignit l'autre contre la peau de Sherlock, découvrant les plats et déliés de ce corps novice sous lui. Il baissa les yeux, alors que les mains de Sherlock, autrefois posées de chaque côté de la tête de ce dernier, passaient autour de son cou, l'attirant à lui. Il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles de John, lui mordillant ensuite le lobe d'oreille, gémissant tout contre lorsque les doigts explorateurs de John trouvaient un point sensible. Les couinements de Sherlock s'intensifièrent lorsque les mains bronzées de John se glissèrent sous l'élastique du boxer, lançant des papillons dans le ventre du cadet Holmes. Ses mains glissèrent le long du cou de John, s'attardant sur les épaules, et en particulier sur la gauche que le plus jeune observa avec intention, caressant distraitement la cicatrice présente sur l'os. Sherlock posa tendrement ses lèvres sur la plaie, faisant sursauter le médecin qui arrêta ses gestes, gardant ses mains sur les aines du détective alors qu'il observait celui-ci avec fascination tandis que ses lèvres et sa langue parcouraient sa peau hâlée. Il fit descendre ses mains le long du dos de l'ancien soldat, laissant une sensation de brûlure après le passage. Il laissa sa tête tomber vers l'avant alors que Sherlock laissait ses doigts s'égarer au delà de la fine barrière de tissu qui ne cachait en rien de ses sensations, de son excitation. Il souffla le prénom du plus jeune, en serrant plus fortement ses hanches lorsque les doigts pâles et agiles s'approchèrent de son membre dressé. Sa tête tomba vers l'avant, alors que l'une de ses mains quittait le corps pour se reposer à côté de la tête de Sherlock qui le regardait avec un air totalement luxurieux. Il alla poser ses lèvres avec brutalité sur celles du brun, afin de faire disparaître le sourire ravageur qui s'y trouvait. Le brun gémit, sa main droite serrant l'objet convoité dans sa paume, et John mordit sa lèvre inférieure en contre partie. Il lui souffla à l'oreille, quand sa main partit griffer sa chute de reins :

**_Si tu continue... Je ne répond plus de moi. **

**_Mais j'espère bien, John. **

Sherlock semblait totalement fier de ce qu'il se passait, et il le confirma en serrant la pointe du sexe érigé dans sa main, créant un grognement sourd dans la poitrine du blond. Blond qui donna un coup de hanches vers l'avant, faisant feuler Sherlock qui rejeta la tête en arrière au contact de leurs excitations l'une contre l'autre, simplement séparées de quelques millimètres de tissu. Il fit glisser le tissu de coton le long des fesses de John, indiquant à celui-ci que le vêtement était de trop. John le comprit et se redressa donc avec un air ravi, se séparant avec rapidité et habileté du bas trop présent, faisant gémir Sherlock qui ferma les yeux à la vue du corps nu du médecin. Médecin qui eut un sourire fier à l'air totalement chamboulé du brun. Il s'allongea doucement sur le brun, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

**_As-tu du mal à réfléchir Sherlock ?**

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme ailleurs, et il eut du mal à former une phrase correcte, hochant la tête avant de dire :

**_Je n'ai pas... l'habitude de ressentir... tout ça... _Hn_...**

Il rougit, n'ayant pas réussit à retenir le léger gémissement qui avait quitté ses lèvres lorsque John avait donné un léger coup de reins vers l'avant. Les ongles courts de Sherlock s'enfoncèrent dans ses hanches. Il eut un grand sourire et réitéra le mouvement, content des réactions qu'ils arrivaient à faire naître chez son amant. Il fut déstabilisé un instant alors que Sherlock se redressait, remontant ses mains sur son cou, lui lançant un regard brillant, armé d'un grand sourire. Il glissait ses mains sous le sous-vêtement caressant ses fesses alors que Holmes était désormais collé à lui, des hanches aux épaules. Ses jambes étaient accrochés autour du bassin de John, qui le maintenait contre lui en palpant la chair de ses fesses de ses mains de chirurgien. Watson fut surpris quand le brun appuya sur ses épaules, le poussant contre le matelas. Il donna à son tour un coup de reins, faisant gémir John qui laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Sherlock eut un sourire fier en voyant John comme cela, et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, un simple baiser en surface, avant qu'il ne descende dans le cou de John, commençant à aspirer la peau, faisant apparaître une marque rougeâtre qui serait visible le lendemain. Il descendit plus bas sur le corps de John, le parcourant de ses doigts, de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il traça une ligne de la pointe de sa langue, testant les réactions, les frissons de John avec attention, cataloguant toutes les informations pertinentes dans la partie « Watsonienne » de son disque dur. Il descendit et découvrit autre chose de dur. Il hésité un instant, troublé, avant de secouer la tête et de laisser sa langue glisser le long du membre tendu devant lui. Il fut rassuré lorsque l'une des mains de John descendit contre sa tête, mêlant ses doigts à la chevelure bouclée de Holmes. Il suivit alors son instinct, laissant la partie raisonnée de son cerveau sur Off, se concentrant sur les réactions, soupirs, gémissements, crispations de John, enregistrant encore toutes les informations, les cataloguant pour connaître davantage John. Il suivit de la pointe de sa langue une veine pulsant le long du membre gorgé de sang, rejoignant la pointe avant de glisser le sexe luisant de sa salive dans sa bouche, provoquant un fort grognement de la part du blond, qui serra légèrement les boucles de Sherlock dans sa main, frottant le cuir chevelu comme un encouragement à continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit. Le jeune homme se laissa guider, faisant tourner sa langue contre la chair chaude, dessinant de petits cercles qui firent frissonner John. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'un nouveau grognement quitta la bouche de son opposé, et son sexe se fit plus étroit dans sa prison de tissu. Il continua ses gestes, poussant John à bout, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne murmure un semblant d'avertissement, composé seulement d'un « Sh'lock... Je vais...Haa.. » avant qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir sous les assauts du détective, et éjacula dans la bouche si accueillante contre lui. Sherlock avala le tout, et se redressa, essoufflé, fixant John à travers ses yeux à demi fermés. Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, se regardant juste fixement le temps que John retrouve son souffle. Rien que le regard qu'il lança redonna de la force au blond qui se redressa, attrapant la nuque du brun, joignant leurs lèvres en un baiser exigeant. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos du brun, griffant ses reins alors qu'il s'y accrochait. Sherlock se cambra contre lui, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules du blond, qui sourit, fier de lui, son sexe reprenant de la vigueur contre celui déjà en érection du brun sur lui. Il glissa ses mains derrière le tissu, palpant de nouveau le fessier du brun qui grogna contre sa bouche, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Les mains du médecin glissèrent le long des cuisses du brun, le libérant du vêtement trop encombrant, dévoilant le corps pâle du détective. Et Dieu, John ne pût s'empêcher de rester bloqué devant le corps qui se montrait à lui pour la première fois entièrement nu. Il souffla un « Magnifique », faisant rougir Sherlock face au regard couvert de désir que John posait contre lui, admirant son corps. Il reprit ses lèvres avec fougue, et enfonça ses ongles dans les cuisses de Sherlock, donnant un coup de reins pour reprendre le dessus. Ce mouvement engendra une rencontre entre leurs deux sexes, provoquant un fort gémissement, ressemblant plus à un couinement qu'autre chose, faisant sourire John alors qu'il retrouvait la position de dominant, l'une de ses mains se posant à côté de la tête de Sherlock, l'autre toujours sur la cuisse de son amant. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur celui de son vis à vis et un rire le prit lorsqu'il découvrit l'air de Sherlock : il semblait totalement ailleurs, les yeux bloqués contre lui, à moitié ouverts, les bras posés de chaque côté de sa tête – un air d'abandon total -. Et John ne peut plus résister : il reprit une énième fois les lèvres rouges du brun, masquant le gémissement de celui-ci, alors que ses doigts s'égarèrent sur la fente de ses fesses. Il fait glisser un de ses doigts contre l'intimité de Sherlock, son autre main trouvant le sexe du brun. Ces deux réactions firent se cambrer Sherlock, et les corps moites des deux hommes se rencontrèrent. Sherlock retomba sur le matelas en soufflant, sous un sourire de John, qui libéra Sherlock, le temps de lui murmurer :

**_J'ai... ce qu'il faut dans ma chambre... Je reviens. **

Sherlock grogna, visiblement mécontent, mais laissa John se relever et partir avec hâte vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Durant les deux minutes et 25 secondes que John mit à récupérer les... _outils _– Sherlock avait compté – il ne parvint pas à penser. Il essaya d'aligner deux pensées, mais elles convergeaient toutes vers John, le corps de John, ce qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt, ce qu'il promettait de lui faire en redescendant. Il souffla, tentant de se calmer, en vain car son cœur battait la chamade, et la moindre de ses pensées se concentraient vers John et l'excitait...

John eut un choc en retournant dans la chambre du Sherlock alors qu'il avait un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif en mains. Il tomba sur son amant, allongée sur le lit, l'une de ses mains caressant son téton droit, alors que l'autre main caressait sa cuisse gauche. Il effectuait de petits cercles, murmurant le prénom de John, lorsqu'il remarqua celui-ci dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il lui lança un regard brûlant, sa main s'égarant plus bas sur son corps, disparaissant derrière ses cuisses. Le blond s'empressa de rejoindre l'homme allongé, se plaçant immédiatement au dessus de lui, déposant lentement le lubrifiant et le préservatif sur le côté du lit alors qu'il joignait son corps à celui de Sherlock qui gémit au contact du médecin contre lui. Il posa brutalement ses lèvres contre celles du blond, plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux courts du militaire, les tirant légèrement lorsque la main de John caressa sa cuisse doucement. Il frissonna, lâchant un petit murmure du prénom de John, qui planta son regard dans le sien, et récupéra en tremblant le tube qu'il avait mis sur le côté. Il s'en couvrit les doigts, mettant une généreuse portion, et lança une question muette à son amant, qui gémit comme simple réponse. Il l'embrassa tendrement, alors que ses doigts couverts du gel rose pâle glissaient derrière son corps, s'installant entre les deux globes de chair du détective. Il glissa un doigt souplement dans l'antre de Sherlock, gémissant alors qu'il observait ses réactions. Il eut un sourire en l'observant murmurer un « _**Oh**_ » presque silencieux, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, semblant gêné et curieux de ses nouvelles sensations. Il ordonna d'une voix encore plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée :

**_Continue...**

Et John s'empressa de le faire, ajoutant son majeur à l'équation qui faisait tant réagir Sherlock. Lorsqu'un troisième doigt fut ajouté, et que John crut qu'il était prêt, il souffla, s'emparant du sachet contenant la protection de latex, et les mains tremblantes du cadet se joignirent aux siennes pour dérouler la protection le long du sexe de John. Il gémit à la sensation des mains fines et pâles de Sherlock contre la partie la plus sensible de sa personne. Une fois chose faite, il prit place de sorte à ce qu'il soit entre les jambes du soumis qui s'empressa de les enrouler autour de la taille musclé du soldat. Ce dernier prit une nouvelle noisette du gel, en appliquant sur son sexe, avant qu'il ne se penche sur son homme, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, et se plaça devant l'entrée de Sherlock. Il ne put qu'être impatient en ancrant son regard dans le sien, et il lui murmura dans l'oreille un « J'arrive » avant de le pénétrer doucement sous un gémissement de pure extase du brun, qui croisa ses chevilles derrière le corps de John, avant d'appuyer sur le dos de celui-ci, l'obligeant à s'insérer d'une poussée. Il gémit, alors que la tête de Sherlock retombait contre son oreiller, une forte teinte rouge chauffant ses pommettes et ses oreilles. Une fine pellicule de sueur était désormais sur leurs corps, et John lança un regard grognon à son vis à vis. Il se pencha sur son visage, mordillant son lobe d'oreille avant de lécher son cou, le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Lorsqu'un petit coup de reins fut initié de Sherlock, John grogna, avant de poser l'une de ses mains contre sa cuisse, la remontant au niveau de ses côtes, alors qu'il ressortait du corps novice presque entièrement, avant de se renfoncer d'un coup brutal, le bout de son sexe frottant contre la boule de nerfs au fond du corps de son amant. Amant qui enfonça ses ongles dans ses biceps, alors qu'il le serrait contre lui. Il refit de légers va-et-viens, augmentant petit à petit le rythme, tout en observant les réactions de Sherlock.

Bien souvent, John s'était pris à penser si Sherlock arrivait à ne pas penser quelques instants, sûrement alors qu'il se... laissait aller au plaisir. Mais il comprit qu'il avait aucun problème à ne pas penser pendant l'acte. Le voir là, alanguis sous lui, le corps ondulant sous ses assauts répétés, la pâleur de sa peau contrastant avec le noir de ses boucles contre les draps blancs du lit, les joues rougies, le regard voilé de désir alors que son regard acier était plongé dans le sien. Des gémissements totalement jouissifs sortaient de sa gorge, envoyant des décharges directement vers le sexe de John qui donna plus d'ardeurs encore à ses mouvements de hanches, encouragé par les gémissements presque féminins de Sherlock. Ses cris eurent raison d'envoûter John, qui tenta cependant de diminuer le volume sonore de son ami, qui visiblement était... submergé. Il criait des phrases sans sens, simplement composées de quelques mots comme « _**Plus vite**_» « _**Plus fort**_ », « _E__**ncore**_ », de « _**Oh**_» et de «_** Ah **_» Ô combien stimulants, et un «_** Ne t'arrête pas **_» qui fit se pencher John vers les lèvres de Sherlock, lui murmurant à l'oreille avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres afin d'avaler ses gémissements :

**_Ça ça ne risque pas. **

Avec un sourire carnassier, il lui redonna un grand coup de rein plus profond et plus brutal, faisant se cambrer Sherlock contre lui, ses mains se serrant contre ses épaules, le faisant légèrement grogner de douleur, mais cette dernière permettant de garder les idées claires afin de voir Sherlock jouir sous lui. Il lâcha un gémissement d'un niveau sonore_ très embarrassant, _et John ne tenta pourtant pas de le rendre silencieux, bien trop absorbée par la vision devant lui. Sherlock en plein orgasme était... époustouflant et suffit à faire jouir John à son tour, qui s'enfonça une dernière fois au plus profond du corps de son amant alors que de fins jets brûlants s'échappaient du sexe du brun. Le médecin se laissa retomber lourdement sur son amant, la jambe de Sherlock toujours calé haut sur ses côtes. Il souffla contre les mèches brunes perlantes de sueur, avant de murmurer d'une voix tendre contre sa peau :

**_Je t'aime.**

Le brun le serra fort contre lui, avant de murmurer une réponse d'une voix visiblement éteinte. John eut un sourire attendri, amorçant un geste pour quitter le corps de son amant, faisant gémir une dernière fois celui-ci de plaisir, avant de se rouler sur le dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de soupirer que le corps fin du brun se recollait contre lui, augmentant son sourire. Il eut un rire en sentant Sherlock passer ses doigt sur son estomac, lorgnant sur les tâches blanchâtres qui le tapissaient. Il entendit un « C'est dégoûtant » qui redoubla son rire, et il se releva, récupérant deux mouchoirs afin de nettoyer leurs estomacs. Il se débarrassa également de la capote usagée, faisant un nœud avant de jeter les trois objets sales dans la corbeille heureusement vide de la chambre. Il retourna s'allonger aux côtés de Holmes, souriant tendrement lorsqu'il fut recouvert de son corps endormi. Il ramena une partie du drap vers eux, couvrant leurs jambes et le remontant jusqu'à leurs hanches. Il murmura un « **_Bonne nuit Sherlock _**» et ferma les yeux pour une nuit de repos méritée.

Ce fut un cri de Mme Hudson qui tira les deux hommes de leur sommeil.

**_Les enfants ! Vous en avez encore un autre !**

Et lorsqu'ils furent totalement sortis des limbes du sommeil, habillé et présentable pour John, et seulement vêtu d'un drap pour Sherlock, ils échangèrent un rapide baiser avant de rejoindre le salon où un homme en embonpoint les attendait, assis sur la chaise installée au centre du salon. Il s'avérait, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un « **_6_** », et John soupira, agacé alors que Lestrade l'appelait pour demander l'appui de Sherlock.. Il raccrocha, et se tourna vers Sherlock qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ce fut alors John qui se retrouva sur la scène de crime, à demander si les flics sur place avaient du wifi. Il fut émoustillé de voir son amant simplement vêtu d'un drap, et tenta de masquer son trouble.

**_Ce n'est pas la peine que je quitte l'appartement pour quoi que ce soit d'inférieur à un 7 on s'est mis d'accord...Fais demi-tour... Montre moi l'herbe.**

**_Et quand est-ce qu'on s'est mis d'accord.**

**_On s'est mis d'accord hier soir. Stop !... Plus prêt.**

Il retourna l'écran vers lui, lui répliquant :

**_Je... dormais hier soir...**

**_Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne m'écoutais pas... Oh ! La ferme !** Lançait-il à la sonnette.

Il lança de nouvelles directives à John, et parla un instant à l'officier de service qui suivait John. Lorsque John reprit l'appareil, il fut étonné de voir que des hommes en costume noir, entraient à la suite de Mme Hudson. Il observa l'air choqué de son amant avant que la communication ne soit coupé. L'homme qui l'avait accueilli le prévint qu'un hélicoptère l'attendait.

Alors que John entrait dans la pièce où l'homme l'avait conduit, il découvrit des vêtements sur la table, et Sherlock assis sur le canapé, serré dans son drap. Il lui lança un regard étonné en levant les mains et le plus jeune lui répondit juste par un mouvement exaspéré de la tête. Il s'avança à ses côtés, s'asseyant à son tour en observant avec un certain émerveillement le décor qui l'entourait. Alors que Sherlock demeurait droit comme la justice, John l'observa, se penchant pour tenter de voir en dessous du drap immaculé. Il lui demanda :

**_Tu... Tu portes un slip ? **

**_Non. **

**_Ok. **Dit-il gêné.

Ils échangèrent un regard légèrement gêné avant d'éclater de rire.

**_ A Buckingam Palace, bien. La je me bats contre une furieuse envie de voler un cendrier.**

Et ils repartirent à rire. Alors qu'il observait le décor, il demanda :

**_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? **Il ajouta alors que son amant rigolait **Sherlock sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? **

**_Je ne sais pas.**

**_On vient voir la Reine **? Demandais-je.

Ils virent ensuite Mycroft à la porte, et Sherlock lança d'une voix remplie d'amusement :

**_Oh ! La Reine des folles. **

Et leur rire redoubla. Mycroft resta rigide à l'entrée, les observant. John se pencha ensuite vers Sherlock, lui murmurant :

**_Tu sais que je suis plus excité que je le devrais... ?**

**_Oh mais je le devine. **Répliqua-t-il d'une voix grave

Mycroft entra ensuite, alors que John se redressait :

**_Cela vous ennuierait de vous conduire comme des adultes pour une fois ?**

**_On mène des enquêtes, je tiens un blog et il oublie de s'habiller. Je ne me ferais pas d'illusion à votre place. **

Ils parlèrent furtivement de l'affaire en cours, et Mycroft tendit ses vêtements à son frère, lui disant d'une voix contrariée :

**_On est à Buckingham Palace. Au cœur même de la nation britannique. Sherlock Holmes mets ton pantalon.**

**_Pourquoi faire ?**

**_Pour ta cliente. **

Il se redressa, serrant toujours le drap contre lui, lançant à son frère d'une voix désinvolte :

**_Et ma cliente est ?**

Un autre homme fit son apparition, saluant Watson qui s'était relevé. L'homme en costume vint ensuite saluer le cadet, qui lui lança une réplique sur sa taille, avant de se poser devant son frère, en lui répondant :

**_Mycroft je ne prend pas les clients anonymes Je suis habitué aux mystères qui entourent un coupable mais un client c'est trop de travail. **Il se tourna vers l'autre homme en achevant : **Bien le bonjour. **

Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Mycroft posa son pied sur le bout du drap au sol, et alors que Sherlock continuait d'avancer, celui-ci glissa, dévoilant sa chute de rein et une partie de ses fesses avant qu'il ne replace précipitamment le drad sur lui.

**_C'est une affaire d'importance nationale alors épargne-nous tes caprices. **

**_Ôte-toi de mon drap ! **Grogna le cadet.

**_Sinon quoi ? **

**_Je m'en irais tout bonnement. Répondit-il comme une évidence. **

**_Mais vas-y. **

John revint à la réalité, détachant son regard de la chute de rein du brun, pour leur dire :

**_Les garçons je vous en prie...**

Il calma le jeu, et tenta de se calmer alors que Sherlock acceptait _enfin_ de s'habiller... Il ne pourrait pourtant pas oublier l'image qui s'était insinué dans son esprit : lui et Sherlock, dans Buckingham. La voix grave chargée de colère de son amant le fit rejoindre le sérieux de la situation. Même si l'image qui le hantait ne le quitterait pas de sitôt. Les Holmes allaient définitivement le faire _mourir._.. qu'importe la façon.

_-Voilà pour mon One Shot Johnlock pensé depuis que j'ai vu les deux saisons – c'est-à-dire depuis quelques mois déjà ! - et enfin le voilà sur papier ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires que vous aviez aimé ou non ! Ça peut toujours servir. ~sourire~_

_Merci à tous ! _


End file.
